Hunted By Twilight
by EmmyTheTurtle
Summary: A young girl with golden eyes appears in Telma's Bar, covered with blood that seems to be hers. Upon her arrival, Link receives a letter from Telma, telling him to come as soon as possible. When he arrives he finds that this girl, with raven hair and golden eyes, is just as mysterious as she is troubled. Her past, unknown, her future, terrifying...
1. Golden Eyes, Like a Beast

_A third FanFiction and one for a game I've wanted to write for quite a long while. So, like 'The Flame and the Leaf', this FanFic may include some smut, but non-yaoi. Between the OC and Link, so... yeah..._

_I hope LoZ fans enjoy this as the game (though that may be impossible)..._

* * *

**Hunted by Twilight**

**A LoZ FanFiction **

* * *

**Scroll One**

**Golden Eyes, Like a Beast**

It was a cold, dark and wet night in Castle Town. Everyone was inside, hiding from the rain. Other than the rats and some dogs and cats, not a soul could be seen. But a young girl rushes into a small alley, drenched in rain and wearing thick clothing, far too thick to have come from Ordon Province or the Eldin Province. Perhaps the mountains might have been accurate. Her face was covered by a hood, her body shaking in the cold. It seems as though her clothing was more suited for the snow, rather than the rain.

In the low lantern light, she saw a sign: _Telma's Bar_. Heat, safety from the monsters. The girl ran to the door and swung it open, slamming it shut behind her. The small gathering of people glanced up in surprise, but before anyone could question her, a rather large-breasted woman emerged from behind the bar. "Hm? It seems we have a young guest. What's your name, kid?"

The girl lifted her hood and the people's silence grew more. Her eyes were bright gold and her hair black like a raven's feathers. Unnatural, like a beast. "I… I need a place to sleep… please… can you spare a bed or some food and I'll be gone by morning, I promise. Please… all I need is shelter."

The woman was silent like the table behind her, though she smiled a short while after. "Well, first you can eat something – you look awful. When was the last time you ate?"

"A few days ago. I'm awful hungry." The girl glanced around feverishly. She shivered and shook her head quickly. "But, I can eat in the morning. I just need to sleep…"

"Of course, right this way." Telma led the young girl into a small bedroom where she took off her boots and settled onto the bed. Telma dabbed her forehead with a moist cloth, wiping away the sweat which had built. "You look terrified, kid. Where did you come from? Who are you?"

The girl was beginning to fall asleep. "The… mountains…"

"Snowpeak? In one night? Goodness, you must be exhausted… I'm not sure I got you name, sweet."

"My name is…" the girl's voice faded away quietly. She was already fast asleep. Telma sighed and smiled gently, drying the girl's face and wiping the blood from her cheek. Telma gasped upon seeing the blood and took off the girl's wooly coat. She had been injured… Or was it her blood?

"I need to show Link this… right away," Telma whispered and began to write a letter. She called out to the postman hiding in the back corner of the bar and told him to deliver this to Link. "And make it snappy, it's important."

"What'd you find on the girl?" Rusl asked. He took off his mask and glanced at the bloodstained cloth. "She was hurt…?"

"It would seem so, but she seemed fine. I wonder if it was her blood…"

"You think she killed someone?"

"She did bring weapons in, but none of them were bloody, neither were her daggers."

Rusl shrugged. "Have you sent word to Link?"

"Yes. He'll be here soon, hopefully…" Telma began to wash the cloth. "I hope it's her blood… before the soldiers find her…"

* * *

"HEEEEEEEY."

"It's _him_," Midna muttered, sarcasm dripping from her mouth and went quiet in Link's shadow. The postman ran up to the side of Epona and Link halted his horse calmly, greeting the postman. "I have a letter for you! From Telma!"

_Odd… Telma doesn't normally send letters, unless it's to have me give a message to Renado in her stead. Hm. Must be fairly important…_

The postman was gone in a matter of seconds, with his token: "Onward to mail!" leaving Link with Midna to assess the letter. "Hey, Link, who's it from?" She read over his shoulder instead of waiting from an answer. "Telma? The woman who runs the bar?"

He nodded and opened the letter:

_Link, Telma here…_

_A girl's wondered into the bar from Snowpeak. I'm not sure if this is of any importance to you, but the poor girl's been terrified by… something. I'm not sure. Come to Castle Town as soon as you can to see this girl. She'll sleep through the night if you can make it by morning._

_Telma._

* * *

"I was told no human could inhabit such a cold land like Snowpeak… but this girl… she was frightened out of her wits, the poor girl," Telma gestured to the teenage girl sleeping in the room behind the bar. She wore thick, wooly clothing and a hood over her pale face. "I let her sleep out back. If you could ask where what she was running from, I'd greatly appreciate it, Link."

Link nodded and walked behind the bar, opening the door. Closing it behind him, Link crouched down beside the bed and lifted the hood over her face. Dark hair flew around her face and Link sighed, touching the girl's forehead. Behind him, Midna floated down on top of the girl and brushed away her hair. "She's pretty, Link. Is this what the letter was about? A pretty damsel in distress?"

Link rolled his eyes and nodded. Midna laughed merrily. "Please! Look at her weapons. A bow and arrow, plus some daggers? Seems like more of a shot that you any day. Hey, look there. On her shoulder, slide the shirt down a little."

Following her instructions, Link moved her shirt down slightly. His eyes narrowed. He compared the bright blue lined marks branding her skin to Minda's and frowned. The girl stirred, but didn't wake up. Link sighed with relief – it would have been awkward if she'd woken up to find a boy holding the sleeve of her shirt. Midna tugged gently on a black lace wrapped around her neck. "A necklace? Might be valuable. Link, can you grab it?"

As he reached down to get the charm attached to the necklace, the sleeping girl's eyes shot open. In an instant, Link felt a small hand clawing at his face. Literally. Her fingernails had sharpened to claws. "Get _away _from me!"

Link yelled out and jumped away, shocked. The girl was breathing heavily and quickly glanced around. "I'm still here…? They didn't kick me out…" the girl winced in pain and her hands went to her abdomen. "I haven't healed…"

Link stood up and sighed, cleaning off his clothes of dust. The girl's golden eyes flickered to his green tunic and they lit up with hope. "You! Are you the hero the yetis spoke of?"

Link nodded sharply and offered his hand. Instead of shaking it, the girl stood there awkwardly before climbing down from the bed and grabbing her boots. "I need to show you something – argh!"

In a flash Link was beside the girl, helping her stand. He shot her a warning and she laughed it off. "I'm fine!"

In his shadow, Midna snickered. Link, despite the girl's protests, helped her walk out into the main room where Telma had prepared some breakfast. "I thought you had been injured… why didn't you say anything, girl?"

"I didn't… think it was such a big deal. My people are injured like this all the time – we heal quicker than Hylians."

Telma shrugged and sat her down. "Well, you need to eat. Link here was hoping to find out what happened to you!"

Link sat down beside her and began to ask basic questions, such as where she was from, how she had gotten here and what her name was. The girl sighed and ate some eggs.

"I came from the mountains."

"Sweetie, we need your name," Telma said. She seemed cautious around the girl, Link noticed. Midna sighed impatiently. "You can't keep avoiding the question. What's your name?"

The girl sighed and closed her golden eyes. "My name…?"

"Yes, sweetie. We need to know your name. Link needs to be able to call you something."

She looked over at Link who was happily eating some food. His eyes widened and she stared into them. If they were gold, she might have been more attracted to him. He _was_ quite cute. She brushed the thought away and sighed. "My name is… it's Nyx."

* * *

_Fairly short, but I plan to use quality instead of quantity... hoping this will turn out well! Thank you for reading and I hope you're having a good morning/day/afternoon/night!_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_


	2. Running Through the Night

_Here is it, chapter two (or, Scroll two). Hope you enjoy! (It's almost half past midnight my time and I wanted to update whenever possible, which is now :P)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Scroll Two**

**Running Through the Night**

"Morning, m'dear! How may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked happily. "Let me know if I can assist you in any way!"

Nyx blinked and nodded. "Thank you…"

"I must recommend this for you. It would fit you perfectly. Just look at your figure!"

"Link…?" Nyx asked wearily. Outside, Castle Town was in full swing of the market rush, people scurrying by trying to get to the nearest sale. The night's rain and brought on a flurry of blooming flowers and new bugs for the self-proclaimed 'Bug Princess' to catch and hopefully call her own. "Should I at least try this on?"

Link nodded encouragingly. _It's gonna cost me…_

She ducked into the change-rooms and emerged wearing a blue long-sleeved crop-top, complete with a hood. Instead of wearing the thick pants from the mountains, Nyx now wore a pair of pale brown pants and a golden belt and black boots. Her hair had since been tied back into a loose and messy ponytail and two braids with a blue and green bead on the end of each braid. A small leather vest finished her lovely little outfit. The shopkeeper was delighted. "You look fit for battle, miss! That'll be two-hundred rupees!"

Link's mouth hung open, but he paid the woman. She was delighted and waved them goodbye. "Thank you so much!"

Nyx seemed to be intrigued by Castle Town. "It's beautiful out here," she said, wondering sparkling in her golden eyes. Link smiled and shrugged, telling her this was a normal day, besides the rain from last night. Nyx looked to the south gate, smiling gently. "I don't remember running through Hyrule Field that well, it was the middle of the night and there were monsters everywhere."

They went back to the Bar where Telma greeted them warmly. "Don't you look lovely in your new outfit! I hope it didn't cost too much, Link"

_Only a quarter of my wallet, _Link thought and smiled pleasantly. Midna made a snorting noise, but remained silent. Nyx perked up, "Can we go into Hyrule Field at twilight?"

"It gets dangerous around that time. If Link goes with you, I don't have a problem."

"I can fend for myself, Telma," Nyx assured Telma and pointed to the daggers and bow and arrow in the small room. "I don't carry those around for nothing."

Telma smiled and laughed. "Well, I suppose you could leave Castle Town for a short while. You've been here what? A week, perhaps a little less? Your wound has almost completely healed, thank goodness. I thought it might get infected because of the rain. But you seem to be in fine shape now, which is more than fantastic. Link, you aren't busy are you? I don't suppose you could show Nyx a bit of Hyrule Field, could you?"

He nodded and smiled. _I guess I can spare of a couple of days… the cannon can wait…_ Link didn't particularly feel like being blasted out of a cannon tonight. Besides, Nyx needed his help. Hidden in his shadow, Midna made another snickering sound. She would want to talk later about Nyx and her origin. She said she came from Snowpeak…

_I would have guessed the desert, but that doesn't seem to be the case_. Link guided Nyx through the thinning crowd as twilight began to appear. When they had reached the east entrance, she gazed out into the sunlight. She seemed cautious. "I have to say… sunset at the bottom of Hyrule is quite beautiful… Can we go a little further?"

Link and Nyx walked along the bridge, gazing out to the sky. Nyx's eyes caught Snowpeak in the distance and she sighed. "It's a shame for me to say I ran away… but that place…"

He asked her quietly what she meant. Nyx waved her hand. "It's nothing." Her eyes flickered to the setting sun and they sparked with… something. Link couldn't put his finger on it. "During the night on Snowpeak, my people used to run along the edge of Snowpeak's cliffs and sing to the sky. We used to sing, dance and laugh, the small children would play in the snow." Her eyes shimmered as if she was about to cry. "Used to… but now there's only me. A lonely tribal girl from Snowpeak."

_Her people must have been killed when the Twilight polluted the land… that's horrible._

Nyx brushed her eyes and turned away. "Let's go back to Telma's. I don't think I want to go any further tonight…"

Nyx woke up around midnight, restless, filled with fear. _I can't stay here. It's hunting._

Silently, she gathered her things and placed the small amount of rupees she'd received from Link in a brown satchel, lugging it over her shoulder. Glancing around, Nyx's golden eyes seemed to glow. The backdoor of the bar would be unlocked. It would be the only easy way out of Castle Town. In the main room, a group of soldiers argued over Princess Zelda's decision to yield earlier in the year. Nyx didn't know much about the surface of Hyrule, only Snowpeak. But she was entranced by the grass, trees and forest expanding towards the Ordin Province. The Gerudo Desert and the Eldin Provinces rocky mountains, the lake and the Zoras in the Lanayru Province.

But no one had seen her land before, not for what it truly was. It was an ice-filled wonderland, covered in a shiny sheet of snow. The frozen rivers, the lights shining in the sky, brighter than stars. Nyx had loved in there as a child. _But that place is gone. Such beauty can no longer be seen again._

She slipped out the back door and closed it behind her. In the sky, a dark shadow seemed to fly across the dark blue mass, turning everything into Twilight. Nyx put a hand to her shoulder and scurried through the streets, exiting through the gates into Hyrule Field. _I've run through snow and blizzard. I can run through grass and trees. _And so she did. It was a strange feeling, though Nyx was quick to adapt. Soon she was swift and agile, dashing passed moblins and avoiding the strange plants that tried to eat her. Weird. Carnivorous plants didn't exist in Snowpeak. Just snow monsters that were easily killed.

She wasn't prepared to see the monsters running after her. Shadow Beasts. Panic surged in Nyx's bones, adrenaline rushing through her body. Nyx ran faster, her legs burning with pain. _I can't stop. I can't stop._

"Hyah!"

The screech of a dying Shadow Beast, the glint of a sword and fierce blue eyes. Nyx stumbled and fell, gasping for air. The monster screeched once more and burst apart into Twilight's strange substance and was gone. Two left. Without another thought, Nyx jumped up and withdrew her bow and arrows, aiming and firing without hesitation. It struck the monster squarely in the face and like the one before it, the creature burst into darkness, leaving the earth and returning to Twilight. Nyx smirked and turned to face the boy who had saved her. "Link!?"

He nodded sharply and strode up to her, demanding to know why she'd left.

"I need to keep moving. If the Twilight reaches me–"

"You'll turn into a beast?" Midna demanded. "I saw those marks, and the necklace. You can change at will, right? Using the curse. Who cursed you?"

Nyx froze. "Twilight Princess…"

"Hm?" Midna's eyes widened. "You know who I am?"

"Yes. The false king cursed me."

"Why? Are you of the Twilight Realm?"

"No… my father was. He fathered a half-breed child with a woman of the light and so the false king cursed the half-breed."

Midna's face fell. "I didn't realise half-breed children were a possibility. You said you came from Snowpeak? If that where your father hid?"

"No," Nyx muttered. "After my birth he was killed."

"The false kind rose after 'assassinating' me," Midna snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. "What happened to him?"

"My people killed him. He didn't belong here, they said," Nyx muttered. "The Twilight wants me… for my blood, I think."

"You think? Sure that you won't just turn into a beast?" Midna muttered, chuckling. "Look at me, girly. Zant turned me into an imp and cursed both you and Link. What I want to know is how you turned the curse into your necklace."

"I don't know myself. I was… trapped in a beast's body for three moons. No one in the village recognised me. They just saw a black-furred monster. When the Twilight came, the Shadow Beasts killed everyone and turned them… turned them. I ran away from them," Nyx didn't cry. Her eyes remained dry, but her voice dripped with tears. "I left my people when I could have saved them. And when I escaped… I was injured, though myself. I ran to Castle Town… now I'm here."

Midna placed a little hand on Nyx's soldier. "I'm sorry. I understand how hard it was."

"You were forced to leave?"

"The Twilight Realm won't follow an imp," Midna chuckled. Link smiled sadly.

"We should find shelter for the night. Since you don't want to go back to Castle Town, we may as well press forward to Kakariko," Link said. He shrugged lightly. "I need to purchase some bombs from Barnes anyway."

"How long is the walk?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Not used to hiking?" Link asked curiously. "You came from the mountains, right?"

"Of course, we hike on rocks, not grass."

"Well then, I guess you'll be fine."

Between them, Midna chuckled. "Hm. Well, let's get to sleep. I'm tired, you're both tired… we should rest. I think you've seen enough horrors for one night."

Nyx was very fast to fall asleep. "Midna," Link murmured. "What do you think of her? Of Nyx?"

"A little half-breed girl. Never heard of or seen such a creature before. And to add to this strange girl, she can turn into a beast, throw knives and can fire arrows very well. I want to know where she came from. I want to see it – or what's left of it, if she says that it's covered in Twilight."

"We cleared the Twilight from the Lanayru Province, including Snowpeak. Could there be Twilight leftover?"

"Probably, it's a difficult job to cleanse Hyrule, isn't it?"

Nyx stirred in her slept. Link snapped his head to her, making sure she didn't wake.

"You like her, don't you?" Midna asked, pointing to Nyx. She girl rolled over to face them and Link's stern face softened as he gazed at her. "She is pretty. I mean, look at her. Gods know what they've created there. She calls herself a half-breed. That's kind of sad, isn't it?"

"It is… she doesn't seem like other girls in Hyrule."

"That's because she isn't. Don't become soft now – Zant awaits our arrival, remember."

"We still need the mirror shards to open the gate… helping this girl is like helping Ilia or the village kids… we'll help her." Link's eyes glittered in the darkness. "I… I want to help her. She's lost and afraid and doesn't know Hyrule at all. She could help us."

"How, Link? How do you propose we help this little lost wolf?" Midna smiled cheekily. "She wants to find her pack."

"She said they were dead."

"Doesn't mean we can't find her a new pack," Midna chuckled. "What about Ordon?"

"What about it?" Link asked curiously.

"She can stay there for a while until Hyrule and the Twilight Realm are safe again. If you want her to fight, she'll fight if you ask. She probably wants to."

"She could get hurt."

"Please, do _not_ become the guy who won't let a girl fight because it's 'too dangerous.' She'll end up biting your nose off and feeding it to you." Midna rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding. Don't start being protective because you like her; she can fend for herself."

"And you're one to talk?"

"I know from experience!" Midna yelled, floating in the air and crossing her arms. "I'm just trying to make you feel better. Have you ever been with a girl who isn't from Ordon Village?"

"Telma?"

"Doesn't count," Midna sighed. Link laughed softly and shook his head. "Other than Ilia, you don't know how to handle a girl, do you?"

"There's you," Link offered.

"I'm an imp. I don't count as a 'girl', per-se," Midna chuckled. "I'm a cursed imp, no less. Zant made sure of that. Which reminds me–" she gestured to Nyx and the marks on her right shoulder "–She referred to Zant as the 'false king'. My people used that term when Zant rose into power. Interesting, isn't it?"

"That she knows the term?"

"Yes, exactly. No one here knows of Zant's rule. She must have heard that from her mother, not her father."

Link shrugged and settled into the grass. "I'll go for a run tomorrow with her."

"You want to change with her?" Midna asked, surprised. Link didn't change forms much, unless it was required. Link felt confined to such a form. The two weren't sure how Nyx felt about such a thing. If she was able to change her form at all. She had the crystal – all she needed was the knowledge of how to use the crystal.

"She seems to be able to touch it without changing," Midna asked. "Must be her mixed blood resisting Zant's magic. She must only need her willpower to use the crystal. We should tell her this."

Link shrugged and closed his eyes. "I suppose…"

He dozed and Midna laid her eyes over Nyx's soft features while she slept. "You _are_ an interesting one, Nyx of Snowpeak. Those golden eyes… pale skin… a mountain barbarian shape-changer… very, very interesting…"

* * *

_Scroll Two is complete. I hope you're enjoying this; I actually have no idea what I'm doing with this story, so I'm not sure where it will go. I just hope it doesn't lose all sense of plot and sanity..._

_I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and are having a good morning/day/afternoon/night._

_~EmmyTheTurtle_


	3. Fear And Other Strange Things

_So I haven't updated in far too long, so I hope that this chapter makes up for my absence! thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :)_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_

* * *

**Scroll Three**

**Fear and Other Strange Things**

Nyx was dreaming of running through the trees, surrounded by smells and the thrill of running. She felt… strange. As if the world was smaller, or… larger…

"Nyx…? Nyx, wake up!"

_What? What is it?_ Nyx tried to ask. All that came out was a strangled bark. It was enough to have her jump up and back away from Link in fear. He didn't frighten her. It was the fact she'd woken up in a form that wasn't human in any way. Both Midna and Link stared down at her with worry. "Shh, don't be afraid. It's okay. You've just changed forms, that's all."

_I'm a beast! How is this okay?_

Link walked towards her slowly, holding his hands up. Nyx shook and snarled at him in a threatening way. "You don't need to growl at me, silly. Look at me. Watch me."

Midna clicked her fingers once and Link's body became covered with shadows, shrinking until a grey and white beast with strange markings on his forehead stood before her. Link trotted towards the smaller black beast and sniffed her shoulder where the markings seemed to shine blue through her fur. The necklace around her neck was the only thing that remained from her human form. In Link's form, there was nothing that could be seen that remained human, other than a chain around his right paw. Nyx wondered briefly what mess Link had gotten into, though wasn't about to ask him. Perhaps that was because _she couldn't talk at all._

Slowly, Nyx felt her fear calm. Link was like her – there wasn't any need to be afraid of what she could become. Her ears perked forwards and Link wagged his tail, barking softly. Midna clicked her fingers and he changed back. "See? It isn't so bad. I saw you change just as I woke up."

Nyx rolled her eyes and glanced around. Link knelt down and stroked her head. It was an odd feeling, though didn't seem threatening in any way. "We're going to Kakariko… do you know how to change forms without it happening without you realising?"

Nyx shook her head and Midna floated down beside Nyx. The sun was beginning to come over the hilltops, shining on Nyx's black fur. Link noticed that more marks glowed on the right side of her body. He quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to insult her. Midna attended to more urgent matters, such as her changing forms. "Okay, umm… focus on your human body. Try to focus on more human thoughts, such as walking on two legs."

It took around three minutes, surprisingly. Nyx was a quick learner. She simply thought of her human body and she would shift. However, she had no interest in turning back into a beast. It wasn't that she hated her newly-available form, in fact, she quite liked it. She wasn't used to her beast form was all. Nyx stood, adjusting her clothes and tucked the cursed gem into her shirt. "Now, do we walk or run or…?"

"No, I just need… this." Link picked up a small horseshoe-shaped leaf and took a deep breath. The song that blew from the whistle was beautiful. Nyx closed her eyes and smiled.

"Such a lovely tune…"

"Epona loves the song," Link chuckled, waiting. In the distance, a horse whinnied and strode towards them. Nyx had never seen a horse before and it frightened her. "You've never seen a horse before?" Link asked softly, amused when Nyx hid behind him.

"No, we travelled on foot. Ran and climbed a lot."

"Oh. Well, Epona is quite a friendly horse. She doesn't bite." Link stroked the beautiful horse's muzzle. "Come here. Stroke her nose, she likes it." Hesitantly, Nyx reached out and stroked the horse's pretty face. She was a beautiful horse, with chestnut fur, a white tail and mane, white socks and a small stripe on her forehead. Nyx loved the horse the moment she stroked the creature's nose.

"Do you want to ride her? She's a patient horse. I can walk."

Clumsily, Nyx mounted Epona and clung to the reins, holding on to dear life and hoping that she wouldn't fall. Sighing, Nyx straightened her back and Epona whinnied again, flicking her head back and forth. Did that mean she was happy? "Okay, now click your tongue and she'll move forward, starting at a walk. Then, continue moving forward and I'll catch up."

"Are you sure? Kakariko is in the dry mountains, right? Not Snowpeak."

"Sure thing. Meet me by the entrance of Kakariko. Here's a map," Link handed Nyx a map and pointed to a spot in the east. "We're here and we're aiming for here, Kakariko. We'll go in together. Go on, have some fun with Epona."

Nyx nodded and clicked her tongue. Epona took off with a slow start. Soon, Nyx was galloping around the large landscape near the entrance of Ordon, very much enjoying herself. "This is incredible, Epona. You're an incredible creature." Nyx stroked the horse's neck and lifted herself up straight. "The forest… did you come from there?"

In the distance, Nyx saw the tower of Hyrule Castle shining in the sunlight. _Why is everything so vibrant at the surface of Hyrule?_ she thought and turned Epona to the dry mountains to the west and galloped towards the gate. She saw Link and Midna approaching the entrance and pulled up beside them, smiling. "Epona is a magnificent horse. I love her…"

"Ilia does too," Link said, smiling gently and helped Nyx dismount. "All of the children are waiting for me in the village. I like to visit them often while I'm travelling, or passing through Kakariko."

As they walked into the village, Nyx glanced around curiously. "It's so hot…"

"You obviously haven't been to Gerudo Desert."

"I've heard of it. Legends say that the Hero of Time fought Ganon, the only male Gerudo to have been born in centuries. I remember reading in my village's library about the Hero of Time. He was… admirable, I like to believe. Though, it doesn't mention what happened to him after his victory. The scripts say he was lost to the Lost Woods, looking for a close friend. I would have liked to finish reading the history scripts, but… they're long gone."

Her golden eyes darted to Link. "There are so many legends of the same hero in all of Hyrule's history. I would like to read them all."

"You know how to read?" Midna asked. "I would have thought the 'barbarians of the West' wouldn't have known how to read."

"You've heard of my people?"

"Only from what you've told me and what my instincts are telling me."

"I was one of the few that knew how to read and write. I suppose my people didn't consider it a necessity. After all, why read when you can hunt for dinner? Or run along the edge of a sharp cliff and feel your heart pounding in your chest?"

"Interesting…" Midna ducked into Link's shadow as a small blonde-haired boy ran up to them. The happiness on his little face made Nyx feel childish.

"Link! You're back! We've been waiting. Talo wanted you to shoot some more arrows."

"Oh? I'll talk to him about it after I visit Renaldo. Where is he?"

"He received a letter from Telma recently and he's been writing a lengthy response." The boy's eyes fell on Nyx. "Who's she? She's pretty, is she your girlfriend?"

"Colin, I just met this girl. Her name's Nyx. She's from the mountains in the west."

"The Lanayru Province? Wow! You came from Snowpeak? My father spoke of that place!"

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Only monsters live on Snowpeak," Colin said. "He didn't say people lived in Snowpeak. Have you been there, Link?"

"Only once. Remember when Epona had to stay here? I went to Snowpeak for a couple of days. I was on my way back here when I met Nyx."

"In Castle Town? What brought you down from the mountains?"

Nyx glanced at Link unsure of what she was supposed to do. He shook his head and Nyx smiled as sweetly as she could manage. "My family came down from the mountains, to visit Castle Town. I decided to visit Kakariko before going home…"

"I would like to visit your home in Snowpeak. It sounds scary though. But I want to be strong enough to ride Epona one day. I don't want to swing a sword around… that's scary."

Nyx smiled and drew her bow and arrow, showing Collin. "Are you scared of a bow and arrow too?"

Colin shook his head slightly. "Not as much…"

She smiled brightly. "Where I come from, this is what we use to defend ourselves."

Colin's eyes brightened. "Can… can you teach me?"

"If you want. Link knows how to fire an arrow too, though I doubt he's as good as me."

"Is that a challenge?" Link asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Interesting. Colin, can you get Talo to set up the challenge? Whoever wins gets fifty rupees."

"I look forward to getting my winnings."

* * *

Talo was more than eager to see Link challenge someone to archery. In fact, he seemed happier to try and fire an arrow rather than sit by and watch. The small population that remained of Kakariko had al gathered to watch Link and Nyx face off in a game of archery. Renaldo, the shaman of Kakariko, was interested in Nyx as well. A girl approached Nyx. She was about the same height, though seemed to be the precise opposite of Nyx. Where Nyx had long, flowing glorious midnight-black hair and golden eyes, this girl had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. "I'm Ilia… are you Nyx?"

"Yes."

"You look quite skilled in archery. Can you ride a horse?"

"No… we don't have horses in Snowpeak. They can't run in the snow."

Ilia looked admiringly at Epona. "I lost my memory some time ago… and I didn't remember Link or Epona… I forgot how much I loved them both. Link's like a brother to me. I hate to see him gone for so long. I keep thinking something horrible might happen to him." Her eyes fell on the bow and arrow. "I want to know if you can protect him if he gets into so much trouble that he can't fight his way out of it."

Nyx smiled. _In Snowpeak… it's never like this. It's either adapt or die. Compassion like this… I don't know what to say. What can I say?_

"I hope… that my archery reassures your worry."

Ilia smiled. "I hope so too."

Nyx felt a tug on her shirt. It was Talo. "Come on! You're going first!"

Ilia edged her on. "I look forward to seeing your skill."

* * *

_Again, thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'm not too sure how to go about writing it... but I'll try :)_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_


	4. A Temporary Establishment

_So I go back to school tomorrow aand it's going to be difficult for me to update whenever I can... so, this may be the last chapter for a while, but do not fret! I will updates whenever I can :)_

* * *

**Scroll Four**

**A Temporary Establishment**

Nyx got her fifty rupees. It was an easy win, too. Link was good at Archery, though he missed the pole twice before striking it. Nyx hit it quite easily. "WHOA!" Talo shouted, jumping up and down with delight. "You're so cool, Nyx! Are you staying for long?"

"As long as Link is, I suppose. Unless you want me to stay for longer…"

"We can stay for another day," Link chuckled. "You look like you could use a bath. Do you like hot springs?"

"Never been in one," Nyx replied. Ilia's head snapped to Nyx with astonishment.

"Are you kidding? You've never been in a hot spring before?"

"No… it's too cold for hot springs… if that makes sense."

Ilia shook her head. "Absolutely! This is why we're going to the hot spring! Right now! Perfect time of day. Sunset is almost upon us!" Ilia grabbed Nyx by the hand and began to walk towards the spring. She couldn't say anything despite the panic rising in her gut. Link couldn't say anything against it, nor could Midna, though she would have.

Ilia led Nyx up a ladder and towards a pool of boiling hot water. Without hesitation, Ilia undressed and strode slowly into the spring, sighing when the heat got to her core. "It's so lovely, Nyx. Come on in!"

"I… I think I'm fine."

"Come on! It's lovely!"

"I…" _My markings will show…_ "Just don't… be afraid, alright?"

Nyx took off her clothing and Ilia's eyes bulged. "Goddess, you're skinny! And that birthmark… it's beautiful!"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's slightly darker than your skin, but still beautiful."

_Darker? Can she not see they glow blue? And a birthmark… what on earth is that? This brands me as part Twili._ Nyx dipped her toe in the water and hopped back. "That's steaming!"

"It's supposed to, silly! I can scrub your back if you want; you're filthy."

"But it's… too hot…"

"You get used to it," Ilia laughed. "Come on, get in."

Slowly, Nyx submerged herself in the hot spring, her dark hair splayed out around her face. Ilia appeared behind her, holding a sponge. "Move your hair; I'm going to scrub your back until it's as white as the snow you were raised in."

By the time Ilia was done with Nyx, she felt as if she'd grown a new skin. She felt… stuffy, almost. Ilia said it was because she was clean. Link had laughed at her for asking why she felt so odd, though he understood. After the two girls had returned from the spring, Link had leapt at the opportunity to bathe in the hot springs.

"Renaldo wants to speak with you now," Link had said. "While you're busy conversing, I'm having a bath."

Nyx had been led into the largest building in Kakariko by an eager Talo to guide her. "My younger brother Malo says you look really strong and that the arrows you have are worth twice the arrows he sells. He wants to know how you make them so he can sell them for the appropriate price."

"I'll be sure to make some arrows for him then," Nyx said, smiling. She liked the kid. He was full of energy. "So, what's Renaldo like?"

"He's a really good shaman. He helped Ilia remember who she was and where she came from. His daughter's pretty cool too; she helps me with the watch sometimes. He said he wanted to meet you in person too, since Telma spoke so highly of you… or something like that."

Opening to doors to the hut was like entering home. The walls were painted with red markings that Nyx didn't recognize, set up with five torches lit. In the center of the room, there was a statue of an eagle with its wings closed. Sitting on a bench, a dark-skinned man wearing a cloak and scarf gazed at her with wise old eyes. His hair, now dark dreadlocks, fell over his shoulder in great lumps. He appeared to be in his mid-forties, with a strange look in his withered face.

"You must be Nyx. I am Renaldo, shaman of Kakariko. If I may ask, how does a mountain barbarian of the East come here to the West mountain of the Gorons?"

"I was driven out."

"By whom? Or what, to be more precise?"

"Shadow beasts," Nyx spoke in a hushed tone.

"The monsters that hide under our beds? Please, Nyx, aren't you a little too old for fairytales?"

"I saw them. I've killed them. I watched them tear my family to pieces and drive my homeland into the cold, dead snow stained with blood. I watched my family turn into the monsters that killed them and turn against their brothers, sister, aunts and uncles."

Renaldo's face turned dark with worry. "Are you certain of this?"

"More than certain. I know what I saw."

"And you were the only survivor?"

"I don't know for certain."

He stood, towering above Nyx. "I do not have time for unsureness, Nyx, though I know you are telling the truth. I am a good lie detector."

Nyx stared directly into his eyes. "I was told you would listen. And you have. Now I will listen to your request, you if have one."

"That I do. You see, Kakariko entered a state of… nightmares, if you will. Monsters roamed the streets, killing anyone who got in their way. Boblins ran the gates guarding the entrance. Had it not been for Link, our lives could have possibly ended up like the store keeper, whose store is now run by Malo across the road. I would like for you to accompany us here, so that we feel… safer."

"Live in Kakariko?" Nyx blinked.

"For the time being, until Link returns to us again. Then you may travel with him."

She glanced around. "Where would I stay?"

"Wherever you please. You could stay with me here with the children, or perhaps with Barnes in his bomb shop… though that would be… unwise."

Nyx had never been a fan of bombs in the first place. "And my job is to simply guard the village? I thought Talo guarded during the day. Perhaps I could guard during the night?"

Renaldo smiled and nodded. "That sounds fine to me. Shall I tell everyone?"

"Go ahead. I'm not fussed. But can I explore the village a little? To gather my bearings?"

"Sure. Off you go. I need to send some letters anyway. I'll see you at supper."

Nyx left the hut and began to make her way down the streets, familiarizing herself with the small town. A couple of coocoos made her feel uneasy, but they didn't seem to notice her presence. The sun was beginning to disappear and a dark purple had settled over the horizon. Nyx climbed up the tallest building and found Talo sitting at the edge, watching over the town. "Talo, I'll take the night watch. You head down."

"You're staying the night?"

"I'm staying here until Link comes back. Then I go with him."

"Cool! Can you teach me how to fire an arrow with a bow?"

"My bow's too big for you. I'll make one, and some arrows."

"Cool! Well, see ya!"

Talo disappeared down the ladder, leaving Nyx to stare upon the town. It was a slightly humid night and the heat brought down from the volcano gave Nyx comfort. The only time heat could be felt at Snowpeak was when the summer sun shone over the peak. It would temporarily melt the snow until a small sheet of white could be seen over the peak of the mountain. But after the Twilight had consumed her home, only a blizzard was left of her home. The sun hadn't shone on her home for weeks afterwards. Then the massacre happened… and now Nyx was here, sitting guard at Kakariko.

"Hey, Nyx." Link's voice was low. "They're serving dinner, did you want any?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You looked starved."

She smiled and stared at the spring towards the entrance. "I can go for days without food, provided I'm not injured or dehydrated. My wound is almost healed and I'm not dehydrated, so food isn't a priority of mine at the moment. Thank you, though."

Link sat down beside her. "Well, eat some bread at least. Ilia wants to introduce you to as many foods as possible."

Midna appeared beside them. "And she wants to show you Ordon, if you ever got the chance to go there with her. Provided we create peace in Hyrule and my world."

Nyx sighed. "What will happen to your world when this is all over?"

She shrugged lightly. "Dunno, really. I just want to put my world back to normal. Whatever happens to your world doesn't really matter to me."

Nyx frowned, but didn't say anything. "Where… where do I go?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I'm a half-breed. Do I go to the world of Twilight, or stay in Hyrule?"

"Let's not think about that right now. We should focus on getting that canon sorted. Link, do we leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. We'll come back in about ten days, depending on how big the Castle in the Sky is."

"Castle in the Sky?" Nyx asked. "How can such a place exist?"

"Ancient place it is, which is why no one's ever heard of it," Midna explained. "I'm sure Renaldo has some old scrolls on things you want to learn about. How about tomorrow after we leave, you go do some research?"

Nyx smiled and nodded. "That sound nice…"

The sun shone bright on her skin. Nyx had been sure not to fall asleep that night, but now she felt exhausted once again. _Maybe someone else can take the night watch tonight… I need to sleep…_

She climbed down the ladder to the ground and walked towards the exit, where Link was saying goodbye to Epona. "I'll be back in ten days, Epona. Be good for Ilia, won't you?"

"She always is a pleasure to have. Be safe, won't you Link?"

"Always am."

Nyx stopped by Ilia and smiled, waving a little. "Have a safe journey."

Link left the village soon after, with nothing but a satchel of supplies, his sword and shield with the shadow of Midna behind him.

* * *

_Aaand there we have it! Let me know if there are any 'Tiny Typos' and I'll correct myself :)_

_I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that you're having a good morning/day/afternoon/night!_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_


	5. The History & The Present

_I haven't updated in so long! I am so sorry, but here is a brand-new chapteer~!_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_

* * *

**Scroll Five**

**The History & The Present**

"Renaldo, might there be some old scrolls I can read?" Nyx asked. It had been two days since Link's departure. No letters had been received, though Ilia had assured Nyx that it was normal. Wherever he went often didn't have a postman. Nyx also doubted that a castle in the sky had a postman to deliver letters.

"What kind of scrolls? History?"

"Yes. About the Hero of Time. And any other legends there are."

Renaldo stood from the bench and walked towards a small room full of historical scrolls. "Ah, here is the oldest scroll I have. But, it's written in Ancient Hylian. Are you sure you're able to read this?"

"I was taught to read Gerudon, Hylian, Ancient Hylian and the stars. There's nothing I can't read." Nyx settled at the desk and rolled open the scroll and began to read.

"_Before the time of the Three Goddesses Farore, Nayru and Din, the Goddess Hylia descended upon the world in a time of great despair, when monsters led by Demise tried to steal the Triforce. In order to protect Hyrule from the ultimate destruction, the goddess Hylia lifted the remaining survivors of Hyrule into the sky with several blocks of land as support. There, they watched as their home was engulfed in flames. To protect the remaining survivors on the surface, Hylia used the last of her power to seal Demise away and hid the Triforce, sacrificing herself._

_Many years passed, and the Hylians living in the sky soon forgot of their goddess' sacrifice and built a life in the sky, riding upon mounted rides which could fly through Skyworld. A young boy of age seventeen had tamed the unique red bird of the sky. This boy was to be the first Hero of Legend. It is said a young girl of golden hair was swept away by a dark force and the Hero left his home in the sky to save her. It is also said this Hero was faced with many challenges, though not much is told of what challenges he faced, or what became of the girl he saved. All that can be told is that this Hero wore a green tunic which all Heroes have worn since._"

Nyx frowned and rolled the scroll back up. _So the First Hero lived in the sky… And Hylia… I have never heard of such a goddess, though her being the first Goddess certainly explains this lands name._ She reached for another scroll, written in Hylian, not Ancient Hylian. It spoke of the Hero of Time, a boy hero who saved countless from Ganon's dark power. There was talk of him travelling seven years into the future as he was too young to wield the Master Sword, though was given the option of travelling back to his time. Nyx thought such a thing was impossible, though never made a habit of questioning the scrolls. _The Hero of Time… also wore a green tunic…_

Her mind flickered to Link, who also wore a green tunic. His eyes, so blue and fierce like a powerful beast, his stern yet soft face and the way his smile seemed to spread across everyone's face… and yet… that green tunic could have only meant that…

_He's the next Hero of our time. That green tunic has been passed down to each Hero, worn by the First Hero of Legend ever since he put that tunic on his body._ As calmly as she could manage, Nyx put the scrolls back where she found them and walked outside, inhaling deeply. She felt hungry, maybe some of Ilia's cooking would help ease her hunger. She found Ilia speaking with Renaldo's daughter. "Hey, Ilia, can you teach me how to cook?"

"You don't know how?"

"I was a hunter… I can hunt, not cook. The last time my mother tried to teach me, I burnt down three of our huts…"

Ilia laughed. "I hope no one was hurt!" Ilia nodded kindly to Renaldo's daughter. "Well, thank you for the chat, but it seems like Nyx is hungry and requires substance to fill the void that is her stomach."

Nyx smiled sheepishly and followed Ilia into Malo Mart, where he was trying to organize a good price. There was always a pleasant buzz in this little shop and Nyx enjoyed watching two of the Elder Gorons pelvic thrust away. She thought it was amusing, listening to them making a funny sound before thrusting forwards again and repeating the little dance. "Malo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any apples for sale?"

"Yes… it'll cost five rupees."

"That's a big much."

"That is my set price," Malo muttered, frowning every-so slightly. "Apples are rare in this Province. Therefore the price goes up by two and a half."

Ilia sighed and paid the amount he charged, smiling playfully. "You're cheeky, Malo. Gimme a discount next time, okay?"

"When there's an orchard growing in Kakariko, I'll give you a discount." Malo glanced over at Nyx and smiled slightly. "Afternoon, Nyx."

"Hello, Malo."

He waved slightly and Nyx couldn't help but smile at him. He was around two years younger than Talo, though he seemed… more mature in a strange way. Nyx imagined he would run an incredible business one day. Following Ilia to Epona, who rested at the spring near the entrance to the village. Epona whinnied and stamped her foot, curious of the apple Ilia held in her mouth. "Sorry, not for you Epona. Nyx, eat up. Have you eaten an apple before?"

"No… just meats…"

"Well, here's a taste of fruit. It's delicious and sweet; you'll love it."

The apple and a rather sweet taste, yet the juices within it made her lips taste strange and sticky. Nyx spent around five minutes washing her face of the apple juice while Ilia washed Epona. "How old is Epona?"

"Well… I was… four, Link was seven… Epona was a small foal when Rusl bought her from a farm before a storm destroyed everything. I hadn't known the old lady who lived there, but… Rusl said she was very sweet and happy to have Epona sent away. Epona was the descendant of the Hero of Time's horse and she believed that Link was a suitable rider for her." Ilia smiled softly, reminiscing. "The two clicked the moment they met each other's eyes. She's turning ten in a couple of weeks from now."

"Have you and Link been friends since your childhood?"

"Yes. We grew up in Ordon together. Link's lived alone for most of his life, though he's always had us."

"His parents?"

"Orphaned," Ilia said sadly. "They died before I was born. So Link was practically raised by Rusl until he could live on his own."

Nyx glanced at Epona, who was lapping at the water happily. "So, your home never had fruit, horses, grass or sunlight. Just snow and blizzards?"

"Yes. Although when the sun shone through the clouds at dawn, it was the most beautiful sight anyone could ever imagine. But, I must say… this land is just as beautiful in many different ways. The way the sun shines on the springs in the morning, when the sunset and sunrise paints the sky… the animals, the people… everything is simply… beautiful."

Ilia smiled, something that seemed contagious. "You're a strange one, Nyx. You come from the mountains, yet you speak like a queen. You kill monsters and have incredible skill with a bow and arrow, yet read ancient scrolls like a book. Just who are you, exactly?"

Nyx's lips played upwards into a smile. "I'm not so sure myself, Ilia. I'm just a mountain barbarian from Snowpeak."

* * *

The slightly humid night breeze ruffled Nyx's fur. She had waited until everyone was asleep before shifting into her beast form. At first, she had been too afraid to shift, but she felt restless. She needed to run, needed to feel the freedom of running through the grass. Leaving the village, knowing that no dangers would come to the sleeping children or the others, Nyx shifted at the edge of the field and raced across the grass, avoiding the monsters hunting her wherever she went.

_This feeling…_

Nyx climbed onto the small rocks in the middle of the south field, sitting beneath a tree and gazing up at the clouds. Nyx's ears sought out every last sound around her. The sound of a golden bug landing on the branch above her, the birds screeching at one-another. Voices in near the forest's edges. Her ears remained alert as she scurried behind a bush and crouched low, hidden. "… too dangerous…"

Nyx blinked. The voice sounded familiar. "Rusl, do you have to leave?"

Rusl? Nyx recognized the name; the man from Telma's Bar. "Please, don't make this any harder for me."

"But… the baby…"

Rusl's voice was gentle. He must have been speaking to his wife. "The baby will be fine."

"But when that beast attacked me…"

Nyx lifted her head slightly. A beast?

"That was several moons ago. It's probably long dead." Rusl sounded hesitant. _Is he lying?_ Nyx lifted her head above the bushes to see the glowing flame and the husband and wife conversing just by the edges of the forest. Knowing they wouldn't hear or see her, Nyx slinked around the tall grass, avoiding their sight. If she was found, what would Rusl do?

"Rusl, please don't go. When did Link say he would be taking the children home?"

"He never said such a thing, love. I will take the children home after these monsters disperse. It's too dangerous to bring them across the fields right now. These monsters are strong in numbers."

The woman sighed, heavy with sadness. Nyx felt tempted to comfort the woman, though –

A snarl in the distance. It wasn't human, nor was it animal. Nyx's ears flattened against her head as the monster began to creep towards them. Rusl, having already heard the monster, readied his sword. "Get back into the trees, where it's safe. I'll hold them off."

She nodded and began to scurry back into the trees, her footsteps echoing in the trees. Rusl positioned himself and the monsters attack, swinging heavy clunks of wood as weapons. There was three of them and one of Rusl. He wouldn't survive. Without a moment's hesitation, Nyx charged towards them, howling. Rusl swung his sword in the direction of Nyx's cries and struck her left hip. Nyx hardly noticed; she was focused entirely on the boblin reaching out to break Rusl's neck. Her jaws clamped down on the creature's neck, crushing its veins. Dark blood gushed out, covering Nyx's fur and mouth.

Rusl gasped and took down another monster, while Nyx threw the final monsters away. Whatever other monsters had been lingering around dispersed. Nyx looked down at her side and felt the throb of the pain settling in. She turned to Rusl, who had his position poised to strike. "Come at me, monster."

"Rusl, wait!" the woman cried, running out. "This creature saved your life."

"That same creature attacked you!"

"It wasn't the same beast, Rusl. Look; it's a female. And it's skinnier, smaller. The beast you fought was male and healthy."

Nyx winced as she placed her hand on the wound. "It isn't too deep. But perhaps we can send a letter to Renaldo?"

Nyx's eyes scanned the horizon; the dawn was coming. Fast. Nyx backed away from the woman's kind touch and turned, running back towards the village. "It's going towards Kakariko."

"Perhaps she has young?"

"Impossible. I've never seen such a creature before…"

* * *

Nyx had returned to the village before anyone had woken, giving her time to wash the blood from her face; it had stained her body. However, the blood was fresh and easy to remove. Her clothes, luckily, were not affected by any bloodstained on her fur. That would have been much more difficult to remove. Stumbling through the Sanctuary, Nyx stumbled into her room, covering her sheets with blood. Unable to find a way to wash the cloth, she resorted to tearing it into long strands as a bandage. Wrapping it around herself, Nyx tied it and covered the makeshift bandage with her shirt, which remained loose around her hips. Unfortunately, Nyx winced whenever she turned in a specific direction. It was painful.

_Damn… this will take some time to heal without stitches. It'll take another five or seven days to heal…_

"Good morning Nyx! Are you awake?" Ilia called cheerfully from outside. "Can I come inside?"

"Um, my room is filthy. I'd rather not embarrass myself."

"That's perfectly alright. I just wanted to let you know I received a letter from Rusl."

"A letter? Interesting." Nyx opened her door and closed it behind her as she exited. "What was it about?"

"He's coming to the village tomorrow!"

* * *

_I hope you've enjoyed this chapter (I couldn't quite remember what Rusl's wife's name was, so I had to address her without one... I was also lazy enough not to do any research on it, so I apologize for my unprofessional behavior *bows shamefully*_

_Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and are having a fabulous morning/day/afternoon/night. Goodbye!_

_~EmmyTheTurtle_


End file.
